El Crepúsculo De Nessie
by LostInTwilightWorld
Summary: Resumen: Edward y Bella le cuentan su historia a Renesmee/Nessie. ¿Qué pensará de la historia de sus padres? Five - Shot.
1. Crepúsculo

**EL CREPÚSCULO DE NESSIE**

**Twilight Fanfic: **Ya sabes, el universo de crepúsculo pertenece a la diosa Stephenie Meyer. Recuerda, no al plagio.

**Resumen: **Edward y Bella le cuentan su historia a Renesmee/Nessie. ¿Qué pensará de la historia de sus padres?

_Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic. Este es un poco más largo que el anterior y cada capítulo tratará sobre un libro de esta saga. Siempre he querido saber qué es lo que piensa Renesmee sobre la historia de odio primero pero amor después de sus padres._

_Canción recomendada para este fanfic: Love Story – Taylor Swift._

**Capítulo 1 – Crepúsculo.**

-¡Mami, mami! Cuéntame más, por fa. – Pedía una Renesmee de dos años de vida pero con una apariencia de diez a su madre inmortal.

En ese momento, Edward entró en el cuarto de la cabaña donde estaba su hija y su esposa, se sentó al lado de esta y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres saber, Renesmee?

- Mami me estaba contando vuestra historia. ¿Puedes seguir, por fa?- Pidió la pequeña.

-Vale- Respondió Bella.- Bueno, yo llegué a Forks ya que tu abuela Renee se había casado con Phil, un jugador de beísbol y ellos viajaban mucho. Yo me vine a vivir con tu abuelo Charlie para que mi madre pudiera viajar con Phil y no se tuviera que quedar conmigo. En mi primer día de instituto conocí a muchas chicas: Ángela, Jessica, Lauren y a muchos chicos: Mike, Ben, Eric.

-E intentaron coquetear contigo. – Le recordó Edward a su esposa. Edward prosiguió con el relato.- Tu madre y yo nos encontramos en la cafetería. Yo estaba muy intrigado con ella, no por ser la chica nueva, sino porque no podía leerla los pensamientos.

- Si, como ahora.- Interrumpió Bella, con una sonrisa.- Yo me quedé intrigada con los Cullen pro su apariencia.

Bella tenía la mirada perdida, rememorando sus recuerdos de humana. Cuando una Nessie emocionada dijo:

-¿Y entonces os enamorasteis?-

-Oh, no, no, no. No fue todo tan fácil, cariño.- Respondió Edward.- Después de eso nos volvimos a encontrar en clase de biología, donde nos tuvimos que sentar juntos. Cuando ella vino a mi lado, me llegó el olor más sabroso e intoxicante que la sangre es capaz de emitir. Peor me controlé, aunque esa semana tuve que huir y me refugié en Alaska, con las primas de Denali. A la semana volví, preparado para enfrentarme a esa personita que había puesto todo mi mundo patas arriba.-

-Cuando volvió,- interrumpió Bella a su amado- a los pocos días, casi me atropella una furgoneta en el parking del instituto. Pero tu padre, detuvo la furgoneta y me salvó aún arriesgándose a que se descubriera que no era humano.

-Entonces, ¿la salvaste porque la amabas, papi?- Pregunto interesada la niña.

-Ni yo sabía por qué la salvé, lo único que pensé en ese momento fue: "ella no". – Edward se mantuvo unos segundos callado, perdiéndose en aquellos días.- A partir de ahí nos fuimos acercando más. Una noche, sin saber por qué me colé en su habitación. Pasé toda la noche allí, pensando en lo que esa pequeña muchachita –la pareja sonrió- provocaba en mí; cuando la escuché decir mi nombre, al principio pensé que se había despertado pero seguía dormida. Ella soñaba conmigo y me pedía que me quedara con ella. En ese momento de perfección me di cuenta de que me había enamorado totalmente de ella.

- ¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá?- Preguntó Nessie a la bella vampira.

- Cuando me salvó en Port Angeles.- Edward gruñó, en recuerdo de esa tarde de desesperación para él.- Y me llevó a cenar.

-Tipo primera cita, ¡qué romántico!- Gritó ilusionada la niña. Edward y Bella se rieron.

- Sabía que era, que no era humano- Bella volvió a la historia.- Pero no me importó. Y ese sábado; en el prado, nuestro prado, nos declaramos; sin miedos y sin temores.- Los dos sonrieron debido a los recuerdos de aquel día.

- Y te presenté a la familia. ¿Te acuerdas de la reacción de Alice? ¡Se volvió loca!- La pareja río.- Pero no todo fue bueno, - dijo Edward recordando a James, cuya historia le contaría a su hija cuando sea más mayor.- casi te pierdo por culpa de un rastreador. Y por tu estupidez, por supuesto. Pero todo salió bien, menos mal. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Esta es toda vuestra historia de amor?- la pequeña preguntó, enfurruñada.

- No Renesmee, esto no es todo. Te seguiremos contando mañana. Ahora a dormir.- Bella acompañó a su hija a la cama dando por finalizado una parte de su gran historia de amor son su particular príncipe azul vampiro.

_Fin del primer capítulo. Espero que os halla gustado el resumen del primer libro, sé que me he saltado mucho de la historia de James, pero según mi punto de vista creo que Renesmee se traumatizaría al escucharla tan pequeña. _

_El fanfic va a costar de cinco capítulos: los cuatro libros y…. ¡sorpresa!_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! No tardaré en subirlo._

_Un Review a cambio de:_

_Una cena romántica con Edward._

_Una vuelta por las playas de la Push con Jacob._

_Un día de compras con Alice._

_LOST IN TWILIGHT WORLD… Andrea._


	2. Luna Nueva

**El Crepúsculo De Nessie**

_Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Se lo dedico a eLeTwihard, FemaleDark y a Andrea 14 de Cullen; por sus reviews (gracias, a cada una le llegará su recompensa escogida previamente) y por animarme a actualizar prontito, y aquí estoy._

_¿Sabéis que libro toca hoy? Espero que sí. ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 2 – Luna Nueva.**

-¿Cómo sigue vuestra historia?- Preguntó Nessie al recordar lo que su madre la había dicho ayer.

- Ese verano fue el mejor de mi existencia, - empezó a relatar Edward- nos tirábamos las tardes en el prado y yo en las noches en la habitación de Bella, viéndola dormir. Hasta que llegó el nuevo curso y el cumpleaños de Bella.- Edward se quedó callado y tembloroso (todo lo que un vampiro podía estar), recordando la fatídica fiesta.

-Sí, ese día cumplía 18 años, uno más que tu padre, -señalo Bella a su esposo, con una pequeña sonrisa.- por eso no quería ninguna celebración. Pero al final Alice (ya sabes cómo es) la hizo.

-En esa fiesta,- siguió relatando Bella ya que su esposo seguía callado- al abrir un regalo me corté con un trozo de papel; y el tío Jazz sé descontroló y me ataco; tu padre me protegió con su cuerpo, lanzándome para apartarme de la trayectoria de su hermano. Pero con tal mala suerte que me hice una herida más grande…

-Fue todo culpa mía – dijo Edward, visiblemente cabreado consigo mismo, cortando a su esposa.

- No amor, nada de eso. – Dijo Bella, cogiendo la cabeza de su marido entre sus manos para hacerlo mirar a sus ojos.- Nada de eso fue culpa tuya, amor.

Edward suspiró.

-¿Y después de eso? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Nessie, preocupada.

-Cuando pasó, me di cuenta que tu madre no tenía hueco en el mundo de los vampiros; cuando ella era humana, frágil, y yo no la podía proteger ante todo.- Edward casi no podía formular palabra al recordar el fatídico día en que tuvo que decir adiós a su Bella. Esa tarde que tuvo que decir la más negra de sus blasfemias a su amada, las palabras "no me convienes, Bella"; "será como si nunca hubiese existido" quedaron grabadas en su piel marmolea, para siempre.

-Desde aquel día nada volvió a ser lo mismo.- Bella emitió un suspiro profundo, intentando no sollozar.- Me dejó, me dijo que todo había llegado demasiado lejos, que él no era humano, que se mudaba de Forks y no me podía ir con él, con los Cullen. Que será como si nunca hubiese existido en mi vida.

Edward tomó de la mano a su esposa; deseando en su interior que su Bella llegara justo a tiempo a salvarle. Besó su palma, demostrando cuánto la amaba y lo arrepentido que se sentía al cometer el mayor error de su existencia.

-¿Pero por qué, papá? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡La amabas!- Gritó la pequeña con temor, sin entender nada.

-Fue difícil Nessie, fue muy difícil.-Respondió Edward, sin poder argumentar nada más.

-Yo me sumí en un pozo de desesperación. Sólo iba y venía; no vivía. Jacob me ayudó, él fue mi sol en ese momento de obscuridad absoluta. Descubrí que haciendo cosas peligrosas podía oír la voz de tu padre en mi mente, rogándome que no lo hiciera, que cumpliera con mi promesa de mantenerme a salvo.- Bella cogió la mano a su esposo, al verlo tan cabizbajo.

-Yo me dediqué a vagar como un monstruo. Para nosotros no es fácil olvidar, cada día revivía cada beso y caricia que daba y recibía. Un día recibí una llamada de Rose, me dijo que Bella había fallecido. Que Alice lo había visto.

-¿Cómo? No es posible. – Razono la pequeña.

-Fue un error, cariño. Yo lo único que hice fue tirarme por un acantilado en La Push por diversión. Para poder ver a tu padre. Alice lo vió y pensó que me iba a suicidar. Pero lo que no vio fue a Jacob rescatándome. Al llegar a casa, sonó el teléfono; lo cogió Jacob. Yo no sabía quién era, sólo preguntó por Charlie, Jake le dijo que estaba en un funeral, que resultó ser el de Harry Clearwater.- Bella contó deprisa, inexplicablemente nerviosa.

- Era yo.- dijo Edward, prosiguiendo con el relato.- Me hice pasar por Carlisle para hablar con Charlie, para verificar si lo que me había dicho Rosalie era verdad. Jacob al decirme dónde se encontraba Charlie pensé que era el de Bella. Por eso decidí acudir a los Vulturis, en Volterra; para que acabaran con mi existencia.

-¿Quééééééééé? ¿Estabas loco, papá? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Grito la pequeña, aterrorizada.

-No podía vivir en un mundo donde tu madre no estuviera.- Respondió preciso Edward. Ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de su Bella.

-Alice vino a mi casa.- Relató Bella – Pensaba que había muerto pero no era así. Ella tuvo una visión de lo que Edward iba a hacer. Por eso nos fuimos a Italia, a rescatarle, a hacerle saber que estaba viva.

-Los Vulturis no querían acabar conmigo. – Bella y Nessie se estremecieron ante tales palabras.- Iba a aparecer bajo el sol para provocarlos, el día de la festividad de San Marcos, dónde las calles estaban plagadas de gente, la ocasión perfecta. Justo en el momento en que iba a salir hacia el sol, tu madre apareció y me abrazó mientras pedía desesperada que abriera los ojos. En ese momento pensaba que estaba muerto y mi alma estaba con Bella.- Edward miró los hermosos ojos dorados de su amada y sonrió amargadamente.

-Nos enfrentamos a los Vulturis. – Bella contó por encima, no queriendo recordar lo que Jane le hizo a su Edward, ni el temor que pasó en aquel momento.- Nos dijeron que debía estar transformada antes de que nos hicieran una segunda visita. No me hicieron nada debido a que era la "Tua Cantante" de tu padre.

-¿Y eso que significa?- Preguntó Nessie, interesada.

- La "Tua Cantante" es una expresión que se refiere a que la sangre de tu madre canta para mí, como si fuera el canto de una sirena.- intentó explicar Edward a su hija.- Después volvimos a casa, los Vulturis nos liberaron.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Y entonces?- Pregunto una Renesmee emocionada.

-Necesitábamos hablar, juré en ese mismo instante que jamás nos separaríamos, ya que esto casi provoca nuestra muerte. Y así se ha cumplido y así se cumplirá.- Contó Edward.

-Edward, amor, te olvidas de una cosa.- Le informó Bella, con una sonrisa pícara.- Me pediste matrimonio.- Dijo, entre risitas.

-Y dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?- Predijo la pequeña.

-No, Nessie, dijo que no; al menos no era un no rotundo.- Bella rió al ver la cara a su bebé, que la miraba extrañada.- No estaba en mis planes casarme a los 18, y como se suele decir, acabábamos de reconciliarnos.

-Y, señorita, aquí se acaba la historia por hoy. A dormir.- Dijo Edward, besándola en la frente como cuando daba las buenas noches a su Bella humana; adorándola justo como hará hoy y siempre.

_Fin del segundo capítulo._

_Me habré olvidado de algo del libro, seguro; sí es así, dímelo. No te cortes, como Bella (literalmente). Lo tomaré en consideración cuando retoque el fic._

_Si das Review se te obsequiará con un regalo (a elegir):_

_Noche con Edward vigilando tu sueño. (Solo eso, lo siento chicas ;P )._

_De Party en la Push con los Quileutes._

_Abrazo de oso de Emmett._

_¡Nos vemos en Eclipse!_


	3. Eclipse

**El Crepúsculo De Nessie**

_Sorry por la demora chicas, sé que es verano y que no tengo instituto pero no paro. Sé que no tengo perdón, la verdad es que tardar casi una semana en actualizar es un delito. ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo!_

_Una nota antes: Como sabéis hoy toca Eclipse, creo que sí SM escribiera esto se saltaría la parte del triángulo amoroso y sobre todo el beso de Bella y Jacob; por lo tanto no voy a escribir sobre eso, sí sobre victoria y la proposición._

**Capítulo 3 - Eclipse.**

-¿Qué parte toca hoy?- Preguntó Nessie, nerviosa al querer saber como su¡igue la historia de amor de sus padres.

-La parte dónde conseguí que tu madre se casara conmigo.- Respondió Edward con una sonrisa pícara dirigida a su esposa.

-Muy gracioso, Eddie.- Su marido puso una mueca al escuchar el sobrenombre que tanto odia dicho por su esposa.

-Joooo; vamos papi, mami; contadme.-Gritó Nessie, exigiendo saber más.

-Vale, haber; ¿por dónde íbamos?- Se preguntó a si misma Bella.-Tu padre quería inscribirnos en una universidad por loque cada día llegaba a la casa de Charlie con un montón de formularios, cuando este me levantaba el castigo por haber escapado a Italia durante 3 días.

-Pero ella y Carlisle hicieron un trato, se convertiría después de la graduación en el instituto. Cosa que después de muchas peleas por parte de los dos ya que yo quería que se casara conmigo antes, no pasó.- Contó Edward, interrumpiendo a su amada.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó la pequeña Nessie a su madre.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Era porque no estaba del todo preparada para decirle adiós a Charlie y Renee. También era porque una pequeña parte de mí esperaba que me convirtiera tu padre. Por el compromiso que hicimos.-Respondió la vampira.

-¿De qué va ese compromiso?- Preguntó su hija.

La pareja se miró decidiendo que hacer, había uan parte que su hija no podría saber. **(NA: ¿Recuerdan el compromiso? La noche de bodas…).**

-Del matrimonio y de lo que iba a pasar con la conversión de tu madre.- Respondió Edward.

-¿Dónde se lo pediste papi?- Preguntó la pequeña mirando el anillo de compromiso y de casada de su madre, uno en cada mano.

-En mi habitación. Recuerdo lo que la dije: "_Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- _Edward repitió las palabras que dijo aquella magnífica noche hace tres años.

-¡Oh, que romántico! Le respondiste que sí, ¿verdad mamá?- Dijo Nessie, soñadora.

-Claro que sí, cariño.-Le respondió Bella con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.- Al principio me daba miedo la reacción de mis padres, pero lo superaron. ¿Te acuerdas de Charlie? Pensó que estaba embarazada cuando se lo dijimos, que por ese tiempo no era verdad…- Le recordó Bella a su amado.

-Pensó seriamente en pegarme un tiro.- Dijo Edward aguantándose la risa debido a su carismático suegro.

-Aunque te costó mucho que dijera que sí, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Bella mirando a los ojos a su amado. Con una sonrisa pícara pintada en la cara.

-Bastante, quién iba a decir que solo ibas a decir que sí, si te lo pidiera con un anillo y de rodillas.- Le respondió Edward. Nessie se río debido a la regañina de sus padres.

-También recuerdo a Alice cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos a casar en Las Vegas, ese era el plan inicial cariño.- Explicó Bella a su hija debido a la cara de repulsión debido a la boda de sus padres.- Claro, que al final Alice se salió con la suya y la celebramos en el jardín de la mansión. Alice tenía incluso antes de que nos prometiéramos mi vestido de novia.

-¿Y sólo eso pasó?- Preguntó una Nessie extrañada al no haber nada sobrenatural en esta parte de la historia de sus padres.

-No Nessie, ¿recuerdas a James?- Preguntó Bella cuidadosamente a su hija.

-Sí, ¿por? ¿No le matasteis?- Preguntó a su vez la pequeña.

-Sí, lo hicimos. Pero su compañera, Victoria, escapó.- Respondió Edward a la pregunta de su hija.- Quería que yo sufriera por matar a su compañero, ella quería que yo pasara por lo mismo, matando a tu madre.- Nessie se estremeció.

-En conclusión, ella creo un ejército de neófitos para acabar con todos los Cullen, pero los lobos se unieron.- Bella continuó con la historia.- Yo obligué a tu padre a quedarse conmigo y no dejarme sola, por lo que no luchó con la familia.- Bella pidió perdón a su amado con una mirada.- Pero Victoria nos localizó a los dos, y a Seth; que estaba con nosotros.

-Ella no estaba sola.- Edward interrumpió a su esposa.- La familia y los lobos acabaron con los neófitos. Y yo y Seth con Victoria y su acompañante Riley, quien era un muchacho de la zona, por eso Victoria lo escogió.

-Al acabar la pelea, Alice nos avisó para ir al prado donde fue la batalla. Jacob había resultado herido.- Nessie se estremeció.- No te preocupes, cariño. Ya sabes lo rápido que sanan los metamorfos.- La tranquilizó su madre.

-Los lobos se tuvieron que marchar, ya que venían los Vulturis; y ellos no respetan los tratos entre vampiros y lobos.-Explicó Edward a su pequeña para tranquilizarla.- Ellos hicieron una especie de control y muy sutilmente nos informaron que debíamos de convertir a tu madre. Y se fueron de vuelta a Volterra.

-¿Eso es todo? Mañana toca la boda.- Bella rió debido al entusiasmo de su adorable pequeña.

-Sí, ahora, a dormir. Buenas noches, te queremos.- Se despidió Bella.

-Os quiero.-Dijo la pequeña.

-Más que mi propia vida.-Añadió Edward, recordando el collar de su hija.

_Fin de Eclipse._

_Lo he querido dividir como en dos partes: la proposición y Victoria. Ya sabéis, si me falta algo decírmelo._

_Regalos a cambio de un Review:_

_-Noche romántica con Rob._

_-Día con todo el cast._

_-Día con Kris y Rob. _

_LOST IN TWILIGHT WORLD….. Andrea._


	4. Amanecer

**El Crepúsculo De Nessie.**

_Holis, chicas. Siento la demora, como ya dije en el cap. anterior estoy que no paro y bal bla bla, no os interesará mi vida._

_¡Hoy nos vamos de boda! Esta capítulo se centrará en la boda y un poco de la luna de miel, (las noches no, ejem…) ya que creo que Edward no quiere contar a su hija que estaba a punto de matarla por ir matando poco a poco a Bella._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a FemaleDark y eLeTwihard: La verdad, yo también elegiría día con el cast. ¡Gracias por vuestros RR!_

_¡Disfrutar! ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 4 – Amanecer.**

-¡Contadme la boda! ¡Boda, boda!- Chillaba una Nessie poseída por el alma de su tía Alice.

Era un soleado día en Forks, raro en ese lugar perdido entre tantos árboles. Una parte de la familia Cullen se encontraba en su casita, mientras que el resto de los Cullen aprovecharon para realizar una excursión a Canadá para cazar.

Nessie, histérica perdida, quería saber el casi final de la historia de sus padres, ya que estos sólo la contaban una pequeña parte todas las noches, como si fuera un cuento para dormir. Dejándola con el misterio en el cuerpo.

-Vale.- Accedió Bella a la impulsiva petición de su hija.- Voy a por el álbum que nos hizo tu tía Alice en el día de nuestra boda. Al regresar de la estantería se sentó en el regazo de su esposo, que la acogió con gusto.

-Bueno Renesmee, abre la primera página del álbum.- Cuando Nessie lo abrió su madre prosiguió con el relato.- La boda fue un 13 de Agosto. Elegimos esa fecha debido a que estaba justo un mes antes de mi decimonoveno cumpleaños.

- Exacto.- Cortó educadamente Edward a su esposa.- Lo celebramos aquí por orden de Alice. Ya que ella se puso echa una fierecilla al enterarse de que teníamos previsto casarnos en Las Vegas debido al pánico de tu madre a ser el centro de atención.-

-¿Tú te querías casar allí, papi?- Preguntó la pequeña a su padre, poniéndolo en un aprieto.

-Bueno Nessie, la verdad es que no. Pero yo iba a acatar lo que dijera tu madre.- Respondió Edward, saliéndose por la tangente.

-Me acuerdo que Alice me regañó porque la noche anterior a la boda no dormí, debido a los nervios.- dijo Bella, sin querer decir que fue por una pesadilla.- Y a que tu padre se fue de despedida de soltero y dormí sola.

-¿De fiesta, tú, papá? ¿En serio?- Preguntó Nessie divertida. Bella sin querer se interesó por la respuesta de su esposo, ya que no sabía lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Fue más bien una expedición de caza con tus tíos, pero fue divertido.- Relato Edward jovial debido a la mirada interrogante de su esposa.

-¿A ver tu vestido de novia, mamá?- Exigió Nessie dirigiendo su vista al álbum.

-Era precioso.-Respondió Edward a la pregunta formulada por su hija. Mientras recordaba lo hermosa que estaba su Bella ese día.

- Alice se encargó de él, el velo fue de su creación; el vestido en sí se daba un aire a época, ya que el encaje lo era. El vestido era de la época de cuando tu padre era humano, al igual que toda la decoración de la ceremonia.- Contó Bella describiendo lo que le dijo su hermana Alice el día que le enseñó en vestido por primera vez.- El vestido era completamente nuevo, algo azul que era la peineta que me regalaron mis padres de la abuela Swan y algo usado que fue la liga de Alice.- Mencionó Bella recordando las tradiciones de las bodas.

La pequeña miraba las fotos de ese día cuando se detuvo en una dónde salían sus padres bailando el primer vals de marido y mujer.

-Mamá, estabas deslumbrante; y tu papá ibas muy guapo con el frac.-Dijo Nessie divertida la última frase.

-La verdad es que sí.- Mencionó Bella para hacer de rabiar a su esposo. Edward optó por quedarse callado.

-Alice aprovechó bien la oportunidad de hacer una gran fiesta, ¿no? Estaba todo el patio precioso.- Dijo una Nessie divertida viendo el álbum.

-Claro que hizo una gran celebración, es Alice.-Dijo su padre, dando el nombre de su querido duende como explicación a su comportamiento.

- Y esta foto es de cuando os fuisteis, ¿no?- Habló Nessie señalando una foto en la que salía su madre con un vestido beis y su padre con traje mientras los invitados les tiraban arroz.

-Sí, Nessie. Esa fue cuando nos íbamos a ir de luna de miel.-Respondió su

-¿A dónde fuisteis?- Preguntó interesada la pequeña.

-A la Isla Esme, un regalo que el abuelo le regaló a la abuela.-Contestó Edward.

-¿Una isla? ¿Quíen regala una isla?- Declaró Nessie impresionada, repitiendo las mismas palabras de su madre hace tres años. La pareja se rio debido a la coincidencia.

-Eso mismo dije yo.- Respondió Bella.- Los días allí fueron estupendos, no paramos de ver la belleza tropical de la Isla.- "_Y de hacer el amor"_ dijo la vampira en su mente.

-También fuimos a ver los delfines y las tortugas marinas, bueno, tu madre las vio. En cuanto me notaban a mí huían despavoridas.-Contó Edward chistoso.

-Pero tuvimos que adelantar el viaje, ya que yo me sentía mal. Sin saber que estaba pasando por los síntomas de un embarazo, y llegaste tú.- Relató Bella sin querer dar detalles de todo el sufrimiento, las dudas y las tragedias que su embarazo supuso.

-Acaba de ver el álbum, cariño.- Le mandó su padre.- Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.-Dijo Edward con una idea en su mente, que sólo él sabía.

_Fin del cuarto capítulo. Pero no del fic; y no, no voy a contar la segunda vida de Bree. El siguiente capítulo se llama sorpresa y explica a dónde va a ir Edward y su familia. Seguro que muchas ya tendréis una idea de adónde van, solo espero sorprenderos de lo que pasará. No os preocupéis, lo sabréis pronto._

_Ya sabéis, dejar Review y…._

_Escribir una novela con Stephenie Meyer._

_Componer una canción con Rob._

_Cocinar con Kris. _

_¡Esto es todo por hoy, my friends!_

_LOST IN TWILIGHT WORLD…Andrea._


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

**EL CREPÚSCULO DE NESSIE.**

_Bueno, soy buena chica y no os dejo con el misterio en el cuerpo. Así que aquí estoy, actualizando el último capítulo del fic._

_Este se llama sorpresa cómo el rumor que hay por Twitter de que el lunes van a dar noticias de algo relacionado con la Saga, así que me dije: "Oye, Andrea, sería una buena idea hacer el último capítulo del fic. Justamente se llama Sorpresa. ¿Por qué no?"._

_¡Aquí lo teneís! Disfrutarlo._

**Capítulo 5 – ¡Sorpresa!**

La familia salió de su casa. Nessie y Bella iban extrañadas, preguntándose cuál iba a ser la sorpresa que tenía preparada Edward.

-Vamos, corred. El sitio no está muy lejos.- Les avisó a las dos.- Cierra los ojos Nessie. Amor, tú ya te lo conoces.- Edward dirigió una sonrisa a su esposa, que copió su acción.

-Creo saber qué es, Edward.-Dijo Bella, sabiendo que su esposo las iba a llevar a su prado, para enseñárselo a su hija.

Al llegar a ese lugar, 30 segundos de velocidad vampírica después, Edward se acercó a su esposa, mientras su hija tenía los ojos cerrados como la habían dicho antes.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a nuestro lugar, amor.- Le dijo Edward a su Bella, que le obsequió con un beso debido a sus palabras.

-Ya, cariño, puedes abrir los ojos.- Dijo su madre a la niña. Esta observó el paisaje de delicadas flores en tonos malva y en blanco, como si fuera un trocito de cielo en medio del oscuro bosque. Un lugar dónde el amor de sus padres siempre reinaba, su prado.

-Es vuestro prado, ¿verdad?- Averiguó la pequeña.

-Sí, cariño, este es. Aquí fue donde nos declaramos, nos besamos y nos enamoramos.- Dijo Bella, con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en el rostro mientras miraba a su marido.

-¿Y aquí no le pediste matrimonio, papá? Pues valla…- Reprochó la pequeña a su padre.

-Bueno, realmente si lo hice, aunque sin anillo y sin ser demasiado romántico; como si fuera de broma, así que supongo que no cuenta. La verdadera y cuando tu madre me dijo que sí fue en mi habitación de la casa.- Respondió Edward avergonzado. Pero inmediatamente se repuso gracias a la mirada de amor de su esposa y a la idea que tenía en mente.

Fue hasta su esposa y la besó. Bella, como era su costumbre cuando era humana y pasó a vampira, se perdió en el beso y no se dio cuenta cuando su amor le quitó el anillo de compromiso de su mano.

Al finalizar el beso, Edward cogió a su esposa de las dos manos, colocándose delante de ella; y la condujo hasta el centro de su prado. Su hija, que estaba viendo todo lo que ocurría a distancia, tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara pues sabía lo que su padre estaba a punto de hacer.

Bella se extrañó al ver a su esposo arrodillarse con una rodilla delante de ella. Le resultaba a _dèjávu, _pero no creía que eso iba a volver a pasar, hasta que su esposo habló:

-Bella, Mi Bella: prometo hacer tu existencia la más feliz que un vampiro pueda tener; prometo amarte más que ayer pero menos que mañana como llevo haciéndolo desde el día en que te confesé lo que soy; prometo protegerte aunque ya no lo necesites, al igual que protegeré a nuestra hija, porque sois lo más valioso y preciado que tengo y tendré nunca. Sólo con una condición: ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de volver a casarte conmigo?- Edward abrió su mano en puño y quedó a la vista el mismo anillo que tres años atrás cumplió su función como símbolo de unión de dos vidas.

Bella, emocionada (todo lo que un vampiro pueda estar), le volvió a deleitar a su Edward con esa pequeña palabra que cambió todo a su amado:

-Sí, claro que quiero volver a ser tu esposa.- Declaró.

Y sus labios se fundieron en el mismo lugar donde se dieron su primer beso.

_¡Fin!_

_Estoy muy emocionada por haber terminado mi primer fic, aunque sea sólo de 5 capítulos._

_Todo esto llegó debido a mi loca mentecilla y al porqué Edward no le pidió matrimonio a Bella en su prado. Bueno, pues, ya sí. Solo espero no haber sido muy empalagosa, en algunos fics Edward lo es._

_Gracias a todas las que me habéis ayudado a seguir gracias a vuestras lecturas y vuestros RR._

_LOST IN TWILIGHT WORLD…..Andrea._


End file.
